


First Kiss

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: First kisses are like chocolate. Sweet and lingering...





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

BEINNING SONG- This is my first time posting here, I hope you all like it.

x  
x  
x  
x  
x

** First Kiss **

They shared their first kiss at fifteen. 

It was sweet and perfect and just a bit embarrasing, in the second floor corridor by the picture of Thomas Snapplelock the Third. 

_He_ had started it, but all the credit goes to _her_ ; without her late-night reading, they would've gotten nowhere.

She giggled when his lips first touched hers, and had to apologize when he thought she was laughing at him. She soothed his unreasonable anger with a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

_I promise i wasn't laughing at you._

_**Promise** promise?_

_Yes, silly... Let's try again._

She didn't giggle this time, but sighed. His fingers trembled as they reached aound her waist, but hers were steady and sure when they held his shoulders. He marveled at the difference between the two, showing up even in _this_ part of their lives; she wished he'd never let go. Breaths were soft and touches were lingering, and it all amounted to... having overcome the dreaded and longed for First Kiss.

He let go when he felt he couldn't breath, and couldn't stop the smile that pulled his cheeks higher and higher. She sighed once more and rested her head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, faster then normal.

_See, it wasn't bad that time around._

_No, not bad at all... Could we do it again?_

_Always._

x  
x  
x  
x  
x

ENDING SONG- I hope you liked it... I thought it was sweet. ^_^


End file.
